happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unlikely Ones/Cast
Aiden AidenFull Name: Aiden Phillips Gender: Male Species: Seal Sexuality: Bisexual Nationality: Swedish Despite his kind, positive attitude, Aiden has a past of emotional child abuse. This "earned" him PTSD, a condition characterized by flashbacks, nightmares, and anxiety. This isn't the only disorder he has, however. He has Intermittent explosive disorder, a behavioral disorder causing explosive outbursts of anger and violence. He also has mild ADHD, which means he has trouble paying attention at times. These qualities, however, don't stop him from being a supportive, generous friend. He may have breakdowns and panic attacks, but that is just his nature and his friends do understand this. Aiden can also make really bad jokes on purpose. He was created by Captain Sans Nightmare. ''Bannah'' BannahFull Name: Bannah Bartubala Gender: Female Species: Wolf Sexuality: Homosexual Nationality: Russian, Native American, Illonitassi Compared to the rest of the gang, Bannah is the most psychotic. She is usually quite paranoid about the world around her and can be slightly delusional. She has her own set of beliefs that she always keeps. This means she is a strong-willed person. Despite her paranoia, she is never afraid of express her opinion about anything. She is very apathetic to anyone she dislikes. She is easily pissed off about...generally anything. If someone makes a small mistake, like mistaking her as a male, she will tell them that what they're doing is wrong. Bannah also has Situs Inversus and is anorexic. People that don't know her call her a very mean person, but in reality, she does have a good side to her, IF you don't piss her off. She was created by IceCriticGamer1661. ''Blake'' BlakeFull Name: Blake (unknown last name)Gender: Male Species: Wolf Sexuality: Bisexual Nationality: Slovak Blake is the computer whiz of the group. He knows a lot about computers and how they work. Since he has this skill, he uses it to his advantage, being able to hack almost anything that isn't very secure. He is a grey-hat hacker, as sometimes he using his hacking skill for good and sometimes for personal gain. Blake can also write malware. Being a teenager, he has a short temper. If you don't get on his bad side, he is actually a very good friend. Blake is very rebellious and doesn't like it when things don't go his way. He is created by Grimtotem14. ''Robo Star'' Robo StarFull Name: Robo Star Gender: Male Species: Cybernetic Bunny/Rabbit Sexuality: Heterosexual Nationality: None Robo Star is a robot, but not just any robot. He is 114 years old, thus he is older than any of the gang. During he 20s, he was a mobster, but he doesn't like remembering it. He is currently married to Zelena. Robo Star is slightly dimwitted and very lazy. Despite this, he is a great caretaker to his children and family. He is easily confused and slow at times. He loves to sleep. This, however, annoys some characters. He was created by RoboStarthebomb. ''Zelena'' ZelenaFull Name: Zelena Lunar Nova Gender: Genderless (Referred as a female) Species: Dutch Angel Dragon Sexuality: Heterosexual Nationality: None Zelena is one of two reincarnations of Clesta. She hardly has any organs, no reproductive system, no digestive system, and even lacks other major organs such as a heart and lungs. The only organs she has, are a throat pocket and stomach. She also has a hard-time speaking, as shown by the hoarseness in her voice. She is also a masochist, thus she has pleasure in hurting herself. Zelena had mentioned this could be a side effect from being in The Abyss for so long. Zelena, like many angel dragons, is very loyal. She doesn't like getting help from others even if she really needs it. Zelena is also a very logical person and sadistic to people she hates. She is also a DJ, so she really loves music. She was created by AuroraFlaky. Character Trivia *Here are the character's ages from youngest to oldest; **Aiden is the youngest, being 14. **Blake is 19 years old. **Bannah is 54, but due to strange occurrences, she is physically and mentally 26. **Zelena doesn't seem to have an age, since angel dragons don't age, so she is ageless. **Robo Star is 114. *Some of them have powers. **Aiden has pyrokinesis. **Bannah has no known abilities. **Blake seems to have minor telekinesis. **Robo Star has no known powers. **Zelena has the powers of darkness and shadow. *Aiden seems to be the only character from a foreign country, since he's from Sweden. *Zelena is the only character who is a mythical/made-up creature. Dutch Angel Dragons are an open, made-up species. *Aiden is the only one without a visible tail. *Blake's tail is smaller and shorter than normal tigers. He also has no stripes. Category:Subpages Category:The Unlikely Ones